Anime Dimension Trip
by Mill-chan
Summary: What kind of trouble could chibi Pan & Bra get themselves into while traveling thru different Anime


"Anime Dimension Trip" DBZ Fanfiction by Anime Writer 2000 Rating: G Humor  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or any of the characters.  
Sumarry:What kind of trouble could chibi Pan & Bra get themselves into while traveling thru different Anime  
dimensions .Who will they meet & will they ever get home before Bulma does well find out in this crazy chibi adventure.R+R please.  
  
A/N:My first shot at a comedy/humor fic ,I think it's cute funny & crazy any Anime Fan might enjoy this I wrote this after drinking like 3 cokes at 9:00 PM.  
  
"Anime Dimension Trip"  
  
Narrator:Several years after Majin Buu had been destroyed peace was brought back to the earth (well not for long anyway)back to the story like I was  
saying Gohan & Videl had gotten married & had a beautiful but stubborn baby girl named Son Pan & Bulma & Vegeta had a bundle of joy of their own a precious   
saiyan princess named Bra ,Vegeta wasn't too happy at first(when is he happy?)but the little inoccent baby girl quickly got on Vegeta's good side unlike another   
unfortunate sibling,let's just say she was daddy's little girl that was not only the exact copy of Bulma herself she had the attitude & the mouth to go with it   
but she was always getting her way with daddy.  
  
  
The 2 chibi girls grew very close ,time passed & by the time they were chibi brats(4 & 5) they were unseparable,yes they had their diferences ,Pan had the urge to fight & well was a tomboy  
while on the other hand Bra was completely the opossite brat unlike Pan she was the feminine coquete brat (I wonder were she got it from?)she didn't enjoy fighting even if she was more saiyan than Pan,  
but that din't mean they werent good friends,sure they were diferent(but who Isn't)but they worked things out.  
  
  
Now lets see how are things 2 years later when the 2 chibis are 6&7.  
  
  
  
"Trunks-kun,can you do me a favor & babysitt the girls while me & Vegeta go out for the eavning,make sure   
they don't get in trouble & Trunks don't do anithing you might regret later Ok Honey"said Bulma.  
  
"But Mom"protested Trunks.  
  
"TRUNKS"Bulma said with a glare.  
  
"OK Mom"Trunks said deafeated.  
"Alright now that that's settled we better be going now,bye girls"said Bulma.  
"Bye,mommy"said Bra.  
"Seeya Later Bulma-san"said Pan.  
Bra jumped into Vegetas arms.  
"Bye daddy"she said sweetly.  
"Bye Bra"said Vegeta.  
"And brat,don't take your eyes off Bra & Kakarotts grand-brat for a second or it's 5 hours strait in the gravity machine"said Vegeta to poor Trunks.  
"Yes dad I promise"Trunks said nerviously.  
  
"Woman ,why can't you just cook here instead of waisting your money in that crap,well atleast their food is better than yours"said Vegeta.  
"Oh yeah Vegeta,why don't you just make your own food for a change if you don't like mine,& you can start right now by making all of us food"said Bulma sarcasticlly.  
"Ok woman you win"said Vegeta.  
"Bye kids"said Bulma while she & Vegeta left.  
  
  
"Oh man why do I have to get stuck babysitting ,it's not fair"said Trunks to Goten on the phone.  
"Why couldn't you get stuck with them?"asked Trunks.  
"No way Trunks & besides I think Pan likes ya better"said Goten.  
Trunks sighted & continued to talk with Goten ,what he didn't notice was that 2 little chibis were up to no good.  
Before escaping from Trunks view Bra stuck her toungue at Trunks behind him.  
"Thats for having to babysitt us"Bra said to Pan & they both giggled.  
"Come on Pan lets have fun lets go to mommy's lab"said Bra.  
"But your mom said not to go there"said Pan.  
"Oh don't worry about that if anithing does happen will just blame it on Trunks & daddy will belive me & punish him besides he "was" supossed to be watching us"said Bra.  
"I guess your right , lets go"said Pan.  
In Bulma's Lab   
The 2 girls started exploring,playing with buttons switches until a certain something caught Bra's eye.  
  
"Wow look at that Pan"said Bra.  
"Cool a time machine,lets play inside "said Pan.  
"OK"said Bra but she forgot to read the Warning:Under adult supervision only,keep children away.  
So the chibis went inside & you guessed it strarted to push buttons & pull handles.  
Sudenly the time machine strarted to make weird noises .  
"What's happening?"yelled Bra.  
"I think we are moving"answered Pan.  
Before neither of them could blast their way out they were traveling thru space & into another different dimension & this was "Hello Kitty Land".  
When the door opened the 2 girls peeked out & their eyes grew in terror ,they had never in their wildest nightmares see such a disturbing happy la la land like this it was so cute & neat it made them sick,what is every little girls dream  
is a eternal hell for this chibis.  
"Oh,hello little girls Im Hello Kitty welcome to our happy happy happy wonderful world want to be our friends "?asked Hello Kitty.  
"What the heck it's Hell-o-Kitty & all her bastard friends curse the person who invented them lets get out of here before we are hypnotized & turned into happy kitty friends for eternity"yelled Pan.  
"You said it lets role"said Bra.  
Before Hell-o-Kitty could say 1 more word the 2 chibis quickly got in the ship pushed all the buttons & soon enough blasted out of that living inferno.  
"Few,that was close"said Pan.  
"You said it one more second in that place & I would had turned crazy"said Bra.  
"You can say that again,I wonder where we are going next"?asked Pan.  
But just then they were quickly transported to another world .  
The door opened ,they were in some kind of canyon & allot of noise could be heard from the distance.  
"Hey Bra is that daddy?"Pan asked.  
"Hey I sense it too but it's diferent"Said Bra.  
They both peeked & in amazement they knew were they were  
"Hey Bra it's the Cell Games when daddy kills Cell ,he told me about this a few months ago"said Pan.  
"I think your right hey your dad looks so small but hes so strong oh & look at Cell he looks beaten"said Bra.  
"I think dad's about to win if it weren't for your dad my dad would have been stronger & his arm would not been broken ,Vegeta got in the way anyway this is all his fault"Said Pan.  
"Hey did not my dad could have beaten Cell too"yelled Bra.  
"Right well not here hes much more weaker than my dad & my dad is much more younger"pointed out Pan.  
"Not"yelled Bra.  
"Did too"answered Pan.  
As they were fighting they didn't notice that Piccolo's ultra sensetive ears heard everithing.  
"Shut up you brats"he yelled at them.  
They both stopped fighting.  
"Oh oh I think weve been discovered & it's your fault"yelled Bra.  
"Is not Bra it's your big mouth"yelled back Pan.  
"SHUT UP" ."Can't you keep quiet "yelled Piccolo.  
"Uh,sorry Mr.Piccolo"said Pan.  
"You know our secret don't you?"asked Bra.  
"Yeah & you brats better get out of here fast if you don't want me to tell anyone else because if I did you would get in big trouble when you get back"he said.  
"I think hes right,we couln't tell it was Trunks this time we better go"said Bra.  
"Lets go"yelled Pan as they both ran off got in the ship & blasted off.  
*So Gohan does beat Cell ,I knew he could do it*thought Piccolo.  
"Huh I wonder where we are now"said Pan.  
"Well it doesn't look much like home"said Bra.  
They were transported to Tenchi Universe.  
They were in a forest when they heard some noise close by,they looked they were 6 girls a cross between a rabbit & a cat & a boy.  
"Maybe we should ask them were we are "said Bra.  
So they flew to where the people were.  
"What flying girls"yelled Washu.  
"Wow super hero girls"said Mihoshi.  
"No,you didn't say more girls did you"said Tenchi.  
"Huh,who are the brats?"asked Ryoko.  
"Hi,I'm Son Pan where are we"?asked Pan.  
"Humm,so you aren't from around here"?asked Washu.  
"What the heck do you want?"asked Ryoko.  
"Don't be so rude Ryoko"said Sasami.  
"So,your aren't average little girls are you,maybe I can study your structure & see what other special powers you posses"said Washu.  
"No thank you,we just need a way to get back home"said Pan.  
"You mean your not human,just what I need more alien girls"yelled Tenchi.  
"Well were part human, anyway we just started playing with my mommy's invention & we got lost in diferent dimensions I think"said Bra.  
"By the looks of your ship your "Mom" must be some kind of super highly classified intelligent being,finally a rival I have to meet her ,wow to be able to create such a machine"said Washu with stars in her eyes.  
"Ah sure but please fix our time machine first lady"said Bra.  
"It would be a pleasure I have to study this technology & please call me little Washu"she said.  
The 2 chibis sweatdroped.  
A few minutes later.  
"I did it I am the the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genouis"Washu said laughing crazily.  
"Ok girls it's done I found the way to open a portal to your world & I can finally meet your mom"said Washu.  
When they got in & they were ready to go home,Mihoshi accidently tripped & broke some devices that changed the courdinates of the spaceship so here we go again.  
"Mihoshi you idiot"Washu was ready to kill Mihoshi .  
"Sorry Washu" sweatdroped Mihoshi.  
"Oh Mihoshi when will you learn"sighted Kiyone.  
So the chibis kept traveling thru Anime dimensions whats next?  
"Pan were are we now"said Bra.  
"I have no Idea Bra"she said.  
When they peeked out they saw 6 girls with weird uniforms & hairstyles saying stupid speeches to a guy with weird pink hair & weird clothes.  
"I am Sailor Moon blah blah..... thats not important.  
"Hey weird lady were are we?"asked Bra.  
"WEIRD"yelled Sailor Moon falling to the floor.  
"Hey don't you know who I am ,how dare 2 brats interupt my speech & this is no place for little girls don't you see I'm battling a bad guy"yelled Sailor Moon.  
"What bad guy all I see is a freak with weird hair"said Pan.  
"FREAK ,hey you little brats why don't you say that in my face"yelled Hawkseye.  
All the Sailor Scouts sweatdroped.  
"Hey I'm no brat you are going to pay for that"yelled Pan.  
"Yeah you freak prepare to feel the wrath of a Saiyan princess"yelled Bra.  
"Yeah right little girls"he said.  
"Little girls if we the Sailor Scouts can't beat him neither can you"said Sailor Mercury.  
"Oh yeah watch me"yelled Pan.  
Hawkseye spit fire right at Pan.   
"Oh no shes hurt"yelled Sailor Moon.  
"It 's that the best you have"yelled Pan floating above Hawkseye.  
"Huh why you little"yelled Hawkseye.  
Pan flew down & hit Hawkseye right on the guts knocking the sense out of him & sending him fliying strait into a wall.  
"It's not possible ,shes just a little girl "he said before blacking out.  
The Sailor Scouts were schoked.  
"All this trouble & a little girl just comes hits him once & beats our enemy in battle"said Sailor Moon.  
"Oh Sailor Moon,anyone can beat you but a girl"yelled Sailor Mars.  
Sailor Mercury was speechles.  
"Impossible that girl is stronger that all of us put togheter,she dodged his attack with natural powers not a transformation why she can destroy the Dead Moon Circus in seconds"said Sailor Mercury.  
  
"No way"said Sailor Moon.  
"Huh,Pan it looks to me that this monsters bother this world allot ,why don't we just kill them all"said Bra.  
"Thats not possible we don't know the source of the evil power"said Sailor Jupiter.  
"Thats easy I'll just read the evil Ki & go & destroy it & belive me it's not very powerfull"said Pan fliying away to the source with Bra.  
"Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha & Big Bang were heard from the distance as a giant bright light covered everithing.  
A few minutes later they came back   
"OK it's done it feels good to help"said Pan.  
"Bye"they both said flying off back to the ship.  
"I can't belive all our hard work & labor to destroy all the evils & 2 little kids come & destroy it all in 10 minutes we just wasted our life,Im going home you suck Sailor Meat ball head"said Sailor Venus.  
"But it wasn't just me ,you guys wasted your life too,I'm stronget than all of you I could have won."said Sailor Moon.  
"Right Serena beaten by a girl just like me"Said Mini Moon.  
"Yeah,shut up ,you got us into this in the first place,we thought we were special & regular little kids beat you I thought more of you Serena you could have atleast gotten stronger than 2 chibi girls you should have won"yelled Sailor Mars.  
Serena started crying like a little girl.  
"Paphetic ,I'm gonna find Helios I should have stayed 16 when I had the chance if only I knew this was gonna happen,now Parapara is dead,darneat"cursed Mini Moon.  
Poor Serena even Darien left her when he heard 2 little girls had beaten Sailor Meat Ball head & he lived happily ever after with Rei.  
  
Back to Bra & Pan  
"Beating that thing was easy ,talk about wasting your whole life killing weakling badies,we should have told them we are not all human little girls"said Pan.  
"Nah,let them suffer"said Bra.  
The 2 chibis giggled .  
Next they traveled to Ranma 1/2 world right on the last episode when Ranma went all the way to China & back to Japan with the last cure they already sold the rest lucky him right?  
They crashed on the back yard of a weird house with a pond.  
The door opened & they saw a little wet black pig on the floor .  
"Oh how cute"said Bra.  
"They sudenly heard the front door to the house open & a guy with black hair & a girl came in.  
"Finally Akane I can get rid of my curse all I have to do is wash my hair with this special shampoo & it was the last one too"he said.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ranma"said Akane.  
"Excuse me where are we"?Pan asked.  
The guy was so startled the little bottle he had on his hands fell to the floor on top of the pig & the pig turned into a boy but the rest of the cure was gone.  
"RANMA YOU IDIOT NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE THAT WAS THE LAST CURE & YOU LET IT FALL ON THE FLOOR I DON'T WANT TO LIVE WITH YOUR FEMALE FORM ALL MY LIFE NO WAY I RATHER STAY WITH RYOGA ATLEAST HES NORMAL"she yelled.  
"Oh Akane I love you so much"yelled the pig boy.  
"But Akane I love you to"yelled Ranma.  
"Tuff luck Ranma why don't you marry Kuno instead or Kodachi"said Ryoga while Akane laughed.  
"NO"yelled Ranma criying.  
  
"Uh,Pan I think we better go before he remembers we are the cause of this"said Bra.  
"Right"Said Pan.  
They got back on the ship & finally finished Back home.  
"Are wo home yet I think i'ts passed our bedtime"said Bra.  
"Yep it's Bulma's lab alright."said Pan.  
"Too bad mommy's ship is totally destroyed oh well Trunks will get the beating for this not me"said Bra.  
They sneaked into the living room & quickly jumped on the couch next to Trunks & acted asleep.  
Right then Trunks finished his phone call with Goten & for the first time in 5 hours looked at were Pan & Bra were sleeping like baby's.  
"Ah,how cute they were asleep there all night"he said.  
"Right then Bulma & Vegeta came in"guys we are back"she said.  
"Let me put this papers in my lab I'll be up in a second"she said.  
A huge scream was heard from the basement lab.  
"Trunks your dead"Bulma yelled super angry.  
"Why"?asked Trunks confused.  
"My new ship,thats why it's totally destroyed you must have done it how could you"she yelled.  
"But Mom"he said.  
"No,Trunks don't say it was Pan & Bra they've been sleeping like angels for the last 5 hours & you think you can get away by saying it was them,how low"she yelled.  
"Mom,I didn't do it I swear,I wasn't going to say that anyway"said Trunks.  
"Right Trunks I don't belive you anymore"she said.  
"Boy you really did it this time,5 hours in the gravity machine starting now"said Vegeta.  
"Alright but I swear I didn't do it"he said.  
"Yeah right brat,I belive you now come on"said Vegeta grining evily.  
A grin crossed the 2 little angel's faces  
"Pan I told ya he would get it remember none of this would have happened if Trunks kept an eye on us so it's he's fault afterall"said Bra.  
The 2 chibis fell sound asleep.  
  
Owari  
A/N:Told ya it was a crazy fic I hope it made you laugh.R's & F's are welcome.Anime writer 2000 


End file.
